My Fist Journey (Mi Primer Viaje, English)
by YeimyHuddyland
Summary: Fanfic about Huddy (House and Cuddy) series House, MD. Will approximately two or three caps .. At least, I think, my imagination, I do not know yet. Here, Huddy are boyfriends and like in the series, House is not getting 'very well' with Rachel but wants.. of course, he loves or rather, they want.
1. My 1st Journey

This FF based on the series of House, MD. The story begins before the episode 'Bombshells', ie here House and Cuddy are dating. Related persons: Huddy, Rachel and more people. Which does not belong to me but to creator and producer David Shore.

_I don't know English so much but I'm trying, Okay?_

* * *

**My Fist Journey #1**

House was about to leave the PPHT when Cuddy sees him and yells: _House! HOUSE .. HOUUSEE!_ -Of course, House had heard but with a gesture turns and says:- _What about, Cuddy? I'm too tired to go, I know my time is not yet out but so what? I'm very tired_ -the latter telling her with a face of an angel and walking back, according to covertly back toward the door very cute Cuddy, she says:- _Well, go away... But if you prefer that, before you leave me,_ -a small laugh escaped her flirtatious- _All right, you know?_

House changing face and said: _If I know I've been on a motorcycle, right?_ -Cuddy nodded-_ Okay, fine ... You just won the prize of one million because you go up to the motorcycle of the Chief of Diagnostic more beautiful._ - Approaching to give him a little kiss on the mouth-

Back in the parking lot, sitting on the bike:

_House?_ -says Cuddy-

_Yes?_ -Responds House-

_How safe is to go with you? I mean, you have not had a crash .. never ... not? _-House with a small smile says- _Well, I had a friend who asked him to take a night, and as you will see... Now all I have to Wilson._ -Cuddy attempt to date but... House says:- _Just kidding, Cuddy! I driving fast, maybe. But I know exist the limits .. Do not worry._-Cuddy unconvinced but wanted to go there.. with the man after he had written so many years, at least 'ILoBeYou.'- _Well then .. What do you waiting?_ -Cuddy said and House answer- _I do not know, you tell me .. might want to say your last words _-Cuddy try to speak but House continues- _before reaching home._ -Cuddy thought, "home" and " your home" every day improvement this man!

Throughout the journey, neither House nor Cuddy spoke but when they are Cuddy's house out, House turns to her and says: Whether you like my smell, my body or not you want to down and go with your daughter? -Cuddy looks into his eyes and said- _You know, I'll make vegetarian food for all without exception._ -House rolled his eyes- _Come on, Cuddy! Just kidding._

Cuddy was a little pissed and get off the bike, without warning, causing it to move a little motorcycle with House still there and says: _Are not you going to go?_

_Did you invite me in? Because, you know.. my parents taught me not to get to a place uninvited._ -House knew very well how to take anger Cuddy, or at least to smile and this time was no exception-

_House_ -Cuddy says- Do y_ou want to come to my house .. to eat?_  
_And... Just to Eat?_ -With a coy smile-  
_Well, you can play with my daughter while I prepare the food _-She laughed, because I knew what House did not mean that, House annoying, responds:- _That's better than anything_ -He turning to see the reaction of Cuddy, while Cuddy looks at him in the eye speaks Cuddy:- _I hope so, because you're winning a night with your beloved boss PPTH Director._

Marina and Rachel were playing in the room, on the floor. Cuddy leans over and says: _My love, how you been?_ - Referring to Rachel. - Rachel smiles like an angel and shouts:-_ House! House! House!_ -and he sarcastically says:-_ "My love, how you been?"_ -Mocking Cuddy, of course. Cuddy turns to look and what is with those beautiful blue eyes and lets out a small smile. -

Cuddy's approach to Marina, when the latter had a smile and was looking beyond Cuddy's shoulder, then turns and House carrying Rachel, and she also smiles. Already somewhat serious, tells Marina that can be go, it's still early but had decided to return early to her house or "home."

House hears noises in the kitchen, while playing with Rachel in her room. House tells Rachel that alone was going to bring some juice, but the truth would scare Cuddy.

_God, what a beautiful woman._ -She hears the voice of a man, as she felt kisses on the neck.-

_House!_

_What? _-answers a flirtatious House-

_Not here._

_So..?_

I mean -interrupting Cuddy says- what, you can come here not because my .. -She stares at the door when...-

_And your juice, Is it mama has?_ -what Rachel says a tender and worried-

Cuddy giving a glance 'What do you mean?' House says: _I said I was coming for a juice, and if .. your mom does not want me 'juice'._ -This last somewhat coquettish-

Walking to the refrigerator Cuddy, House spent hitting chest, open the door, grab a juice and says: _Here I do not expect more._

Thank you! -Responds House, while Rachel goes to him and reaches out, referring to return to play. And House looks at Cuddy, Cuddy before saying something he says: _Okay, let's play._ -

-Surprised Cuddy affirmed-

**_Continued..._**

* * *

Only this .. for now!  
Small, I know .. I'm starting. I hope someone will reads and allow Reviews .. to see how they thought and continueding.  
Regards!

xoMsP

GBY!


	2. One need only

This FF based on the series of House, MD. The story begins before the episode 'Bombshells', ie here House and Cuddy are dating. Related persons, almost all of the series, **which does not belong to me but to creator and producer David Shore.**

_Thanks for the reviews, really. I would not like if someone has complaints, congratulations are accepted. Hello everyone, thanks for reading. By the way, I changed to italics what they say, so do not get confused, well .. in my opinion. I wrote about that in a few days would rise again peeeeero because, here I am. God bless you. xoMsP_

* * *

After the first motorcycle tour of Cuddy, the invitation to come 'home' and dinner, playing with Rachel House and the encounter in the kitchen by the juice 'wanted' House. Already cenados all in the living room, Rachel said to go to bed ...

Rachel: Mommy, House .. I want sleep with House, Okay? :3

* Ducking Cuddy* Then ask him if he wants to stay ... * Turning to him, while House just listened * you.

* Rachel stands back and asks Cuddy * House, your want dryness me? * With a tender smile to an inevitable 'No' *

* House thinking to say 'Yes' mean staying in a bed .. with Rachel and not with Cuddy, but Cuddy pathetically cute with that smile, he thought and ... * _Hmm .. Well, I do not know if I can stay because your mom just invited me to eat, you know?_ * Flipping has seen Cuddy when ... she asks *_ Do you want to sleep over at my house with my daughter .._ * Pausing to breathe and make a smile as only she can do * _and me, in the same bed?_

* This, shocked * _Really? I thought at this time did your witchcraft for all of PPTH went mad for you ... But changing your "witchcraft" for me, is perfect .. know?_ * A mischievous smile break *

-_To begin_ * says Cuddy *_ not "witchcraft" as you say, is what yoga is practical and in the mornings. And if I have the hospital's crazy, that's why I have created with much love my parents._

_-If you say so, but..._ * House said sarcastically *_ I still think in "witchcraft"._

_- Whatever!_ * Cuddy responds, somewhat angry because of House *

_- You see! Your mom does not want me to stay, so_ * walking towards the door * _I better go._ * Do not want to go, so I turned to see the face of Cuddy *

_-I'm sorry, ok? Oh.. God, that dramatic look woman!_

_-Do not be sorry! And if I look like women, I was raised by a .. I only son, had to entertain myself with something and imitate my mother was .. culpala it, after you pass the number, you soon my daughter descuidad quejaréis to blame for this dramatic beauty walk._ * Answer a House sarcastically British inspired drawing his hand, returning with them *

* Cuddy with a smile * _Okay. Wait the number of your mother, but to say he has a son .. or daughter, whatever, so sooo_ * pauses to think about whether or not to speak, but his laughter beats, then said between laughs * _handsome but dramatic.. AND MORE THAN WOMEN._

_- THANKS! More could not be more flattered..._ * Sarcasm *

_-Oh no .. You're welcome. Not really, my love?_ * Seeing Rachel, by the way, and said with his head yawn *_ Well, then ..._ *watching House * _go sleep, just ... want to go to your apartment for your pajamas or ..._? * Waited for the answer *

_-It is a good idea._

_-Nope!_ * Rachel responds angrily *

_-But, my love, he has to sleep comfortable_ * lifting Rachel, to place it in his arms *_ or do not you want me to sleep comfortable?_ * Rachel thoughtfully *

_-You know, never mind, I will sleep well .. well, just with shirt and blue jeans._ * Smiling *

* Cuddy came and whispered in his ear * _Thank you, House._

_-No, that's what I am .. because if not, you will place me in the clinic overtime and ... No, thanks._ * Cuddy smiles, holding the hand of House and the other carrying Rachel * _Then .._ * Continues, House * _sleep together._ * Smiling again, but this more mischievous *

_-Together .. Yes, you, Rachel and me. The three._ * Going back a little smile to House ... Meanwhile, House stole a small kiss on the mouth *

_-That's something._

_- "That's something"?_ *Question Cuddy*

_-If .. prostitutes did not have a daughter to play with it and then I were asked to sleep with the baby because they did not dare to ask me to stay with them._ * It looks both collide, while Rachel was asleep in the arms of Cuddy *

_-Gregorie House ..._

* House breaking * _Only Greg, for you._ * Winking right eye *

_-Saying I asked my daughter, to make pots for what your'll be why I did not have the courage to..._

* House, again * _do not blame you, I'm so beautiful that intimidated ... Do not blame you, Lisa Cuddy._ * Mischievous smile in sight *

* Opening the door to his room, approaching her bed Cuddy says laughing * _You know, you just have to.. sleep._

_-Light_ * House says, after he wanted to avoid yawn * _not will tell us a tale from the Brothers Grimm or a peck of 'good night, my beloved Greg?_

* She loved the idea that will stay with them and sarcasm, but I was tired to contradict with the story, and the only one who would listen the story would be Rachel and she was sleeping * _Only kiss._ * Respond Cuddy, while House settling on the right side of the bed, he was surprised by the response *

_- Really? Because I would have liked the story._ * But approached for the kiss *

_Ah .. Really? Because Rachel's room is a shelf and you can get any story._ * Ending to say this, when kissing House was expecting the kiss, as they kissed Cuddy gives a small laugh attack but House did not stop the kiss * _Goodnight Diagnostic good man._

_-Good night, sexy woman PPTH director._ * Winking *

* Sleeping two of them, to the ends of the bed and Rachel half course. *

**_Continued ..._**

* * *

Suggestions, comments, bad or good .. are welcomed. Hope you like it. Well, greetings to all ... God bless you. And HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE Y'ALL! :D

xoMsP


	3. The difference between I & You

This FF based on the series of House, MD. The story begins before the episode 'Bombshells', ie here House and Cuddy are dating. Related persons, almost all of the series,** which does not belong to me but to creator and producer David Shore.**

_The name of the chapter is a song by T. Ferro._

_Thanks for the reviews .. By the way, I made changes, * by the sign -. =] Enjoy it!_  
_And if English is not my native language. If anyone would like to help me translate from Spanish to English, infinitely grateful._

_PD. I'm wrong with the title of the last chapter. The truth is this._

* * *

_Time to get up, slice of heaven. _-Speaking to House and Cuddy with Rachel in her arms-

_Oh, please! Where are we in the ARMY, U.S.?_ -Turning to not see Cuddy-

_Nope!_ -Cuddyanswer- _but neither is your day off hospital. much less in the clinic._ -This last was said as he leaned on the back half of House to see him in the eye, and this, half opened his eyes and met those blue eyes-

_Okay! Colonel Cuddy, and I get up._ -Lisa half smile because she did have the day off- _I can not imagine how you must hate Rachel for early lift._

_Although you may not believe it._ -Said Cuddy, she stands alone, and apparently long before you-

_AAAAH.._ -Out on defense for himself- _because she is Head of Diagnostic and not have to hold a Chief like you._

_Sure, poor boy .. as must suffer. Call your mother to come and leave your bottle with warm milk._

_Thanks, you're so nice and you were marking him .. Oh, right! You do not have the number, my poor baby bottle .. I can not go to work. Sorry, not my bottle I can not do anything, you know?_ -Rising from the bed-

_What a pity! Because I'm not interested, you should go .. You! Because Wilson will call for you to watch .. or perhaps Foreman. Who knows._

_So why do not you gonna go? Who do you think, the director of PPHT?_

_Something like that._ -Cuddy responds kindly- _'But the truth is, I'm about to go on vacation so I ordered the day to make travel plans. Is not it darling?_ -This was said seeing Rachel-

_I do not understand why people somewhat "rare" when talking to a baby, I have come to believe that even babies are smarter._ -Approaching Cuddy and House away from it, such was the insistence that House did not do until I stop ran into the wall then he kissed Cuddy over his eyes while the small Cuddy- _let me tell you, Lisa. She paid close attention to what was going to say-First: I know, I'm irresistible. Second: Why do not you tell me you're on vacation ... with Rachel and not me? Come on, Lisa! I am male, I can please you .. and she, what is?_ -Cuddy will upset the second and could see that deep, House was a little jealous of Rachel then she said:-_ She is my daughter. And, you know what, you better leave. Please!_ -Greg with his hand on the knob, the door opens and out ... Cuddy thoughtful when you feel a kiss, behind, in the neck, is House turns and then- _means no breakfast?_ -Cuddy shook her head- _Okay .. Goodbye._ -Shouting as he went down the hall said- _See you when you get back, I enjoy bothering to replace you in the hospital._

Cuddy thought: Would it be good to take a House? Really jealous of Rachel or anger, because I am going, I reacted so? Besides, who was he to judge. If she wanted holiday could go, right? Since the difference between him and her, Uuuufff .. are polar opposites, it is a messy child, a child is incarcerated (in what he thinks), but at the end of all life on House, even if he found the eternal enigma of why they are together. Because no matter if House has 1, 2 friends and life, as she think anyone can help me. It would be Rachel's first trip on an airplane, that was what mattered.

House thought: Cuddy overshadow with that smile was so cute. And I thought, as well as Cuddy. I'm an idiot, thought House-by God, I'm not jealous of that girl, walking by his office, from side to side WHY WOULD I jealous of her? GO! -Someone knocked on the door, but House did not listen and kept thinking, but now in the sofa/cama- She can be free, so I liked, because it was free. Well, was Lucas, but .. pff! Lucas? Kidding, Greg!? She touched his shoulder, then House reacts and turns to see his shoulder, is a man's hand .. better known as: - Oh, but look who is here the Lord "I get along with my patients because with my wives or girlfriends nothing goes as expected."

_What were you thinking?_ -Question Wilson-

_"In which ..." Me..? Nothing._ -Responds House-

_Come on, tell me, something happens with Cuddy?_ -He asks worriedly-

_Not my whole world around them through Lisa Cuddy, okay?_

_Okaaaaay .. Lord "I pretend that everything is fine, but I'm angry that my girlfriend goes on vacation without me .."_

-House turned to see James Wilson quickly and question- _How do you know that Lisa is going on vacation .. without me? Just because you said it, does not mean it will not go._ -Greg sobered, seeing to Wilson-

-Wilson nodded- _ie ... Your ... going too?_

_The point is, Jimmy, do not concern you._

-Wilson laughs at the door and says- _If you go, tell, guess it is not. Come on, I know there are many differences between you, you are a fool and she a princess .. But, so what? Since when do you care? I leave her fiance .. for you. If you love her, tell her! If you want to go on holiday with her and Rachel -_when I hear the last name Wilson turned to see, remembering what had happened this morning in the quarter- _tell Cuddy!_ -Wilson noted that little detail- _AAAH .. for that's the thing, YOU'RE JEALOUS OF RACHEL!_ -The latter, shouting it-

_Oh, God, Jimmy_ -says sarcastically House-_ created in Radiology not heard._

_You are the jealous. What a girl!_

_So?_ -Responds House, Wilson and begging out-

_Cuddy is not a toy, okay?_

_Ja .. "What are you talking about Willis?" If it was you, he said "she's a princess."_

_Not all princesses are toys. Let's see, what about countries that are still ruled by kings?_ -House thoughtful, almost not heard this last and out of the office repeatin:g _governed._ A Wilson did not mind, he was used, as long as the patient tells his "toys" they had to do and what to give this-

In House office, his phone starts to vibrate WHILE he arranged her things to leave. It was a text .. Cuddy said: "Will you come to dinner... and talk?". In his mind kept repeating the word 'talk', and how good she wants to talk with me? Will you ..? No, I think not. He said the message was not in the mood to go with Cuddy and 'talk' of what was supposed to speak, right now, he is going to be difficult ... If Cuddy wanted to 'talk' with him, and if it was what he thought, she had to go to his apartment, he thought.

The 20hrs, as the clock on the table beside him from his bed. I could not sleep thinking about what was going to 'talk' taking your questions, I wanted to go on the trip but did not want to bring Cuddy, okay. Also, she could ask him to move into his house, he doubted that there would be Rachel, were jealous because they were not jealous, just ... just ... Rachel, did not like. And among many more theories that passed through his mind.

Ring-Ring was heard Cuddy's phone, it was somewhere down in all the papers. Feeling around to see if he could find and Kabooom. _Hello? House?_

_Hello -_you hear a male voice- _you know, not my world revolves around House _-Wilson said adding-_ but surely, if yours. Did you expect a call from him?_ -No one expected a call, waiting for him to come or at least deigned in the post-reponder -

_No exactly._ -Cuddy says- _expect or hope that responds to the invitation I made more than two hours, even if I already buuut dine..._

-Wilson interrupting-_ Today I noticed weird House._

_How "rare"?_ -Asks concerned, Cuddy-

_I mean, he was there in the hospital, yes physically, but his mind was elsewhere. I asked if it was for you and said, "Not my whole world around them through Lisa Cuddy, okay?" but I think he lied._

_Of course, they lied!_ -Cuddy he added, with a smile-

_So... How about travel plans? Uh.. Speaking of which, you will House?_ -Wilson, wanted to know how far he lied House-

-Cuddy seriously- _No, he's not going with me. Why?_

-Wilson not so surprised, I knew the answer would be that, but I wanted to confirm it- _and why not go with you?_

-Cuddy smiled- _House sends you to spy on me? Look .. I mean, I'm not sure a trip with House and Rachel, this morning was angry with Rachel and euphemism for 'jealousy'._

_Well, and why you think it is jealousy?_

_What do you mean?_

_Do not you think House needs some time "House" in your life?_

_Are you saying that jealousy is.. because I did not pay attention to it, as I do with Rachel. Please, James! You know very well that in the PPTH I go from one side to another to see that it fulfills its tasks and you..._

-Wilson Stops- _And when in your home..._

-Cuddy interrupted- _my house .. my daughter._

_And if you invite him?_

_It is my guest, but..._ -Cuddy does not know what to say, so I chose to keep quiet-

_You should talk to him..._

-Cuddy wanting among mourn and not- _You know, I invited him to lunch and also for us to talk and did not come, or send a Messa.._ -DingDong sounded the bell-_ ge. Wilson, I hang are ringing the doorbell. Are we next?_

_Yes_ -Wilson meets- _follow later._

Cuddy walks to the door, placed his hand on the knob and open the door to see who is, and ...

**_Continued ..._**

* * *

_Who will? Who will?_  
_Anything can happen ..._

_Hello everyone, thanks for reading, thanks to what they leave reviews and no, thanks anyway... : D_

_God bless you._

_xoMsP_


	4. ChanChanChaaan

This FF based on the series of House, MD. The story begins before the episode 'Bombshells', ie here House and Cuddy are dating. Related persons, almost all of the series, **which does not belong to me but to creator and producer David Shore.**

_Thanks for the reviews! And I'm trying translate... so, Be patiently! :D Enjoy it!_

* * *

_You know something?_ -You hear a man's voice- _if you loved me, do not know why you prefer the idiot House._ -Lucas said while Cuddy was stunned, way-_ ie by House! Come on, Lisa!_

_Aah.._ -Cuddy did not know- _that's... that... what are you doing here, Lucas?_ -At the corner lights looked, Cuddy asking God that please not House, House No, not House, replayed in his mind, that will not come to a fight and had to go to House prison, recalling the time he saved his ass for taking much Vicodin-

_Hello, Hello.. It seems I came at a good time._ -Getting off the bike and walking toward them- P_erhaps, is there a party in there?_ -Trying to see something through the door of Cuddy-

_Did you come?_ -Cuddy says, not looking but basically was happy to see House-

_Yeah.. yeah.. yeah.. So is there party or..?_

_By God, you never change? -_Lucas said a House-

_Look, you, cheap imitation of Sherlock Holmes. If there is a holiday, and we are three.. then... By God, Cuddy. A threesome? Are you kidding?_ -winking to Cuddy. House did not want that, but since the order had decided to go much thinking, ie, thinking she could not sleep conciliair, should disturb, not -

_No trio_ -Cuddy- _Lucas_ -said- _only.. one is visiting._

_Well, I'm visiting._ -Said House-

_Can we.. I do not know, some day.. talk?_ -Lucas asks, interrupting him WHILE House- _Enjoy! Why wait?_ -Lucas watching Cuddy, wondering if they could talk at that moment-

_Someday, it will be. Today, I have to talk to him. Right?_ -Pointing to House-

_That injustice, right?_ -House said, looking into the eyes of Lucas- _So you must come second._ -Cuddy interrupting, or at least trying-_ I... no.. The point is, I had already been talking to House, so of course I'd like to talk to you, Luke,_ -and somewhat uncomfortable, have both. A his ex-fiance and the other, the reason why the first was his' exFiance' -_That's the excuse, Lucas. _- House watching as if to say 'in your face, jackass'- _Permit._ -House said, while Cuddy stepped aside to enter the house House-

-Cuddy, with a sigh, she said- _It_ _was a pleasure to see you again._

_Similarly, Lisa._ -Lucas said, turning around but decided to return to... to give a gentle kiss on the lips to Cuddy. Cuddy was back then House pushed Luke's shoulder to let her kiss, and Luke sees eye to House and says- _That feeling is the same as I had when Lisa told me that she would not marry me... for you, idiot. It feels bad, right?_

_I do not know, you tell me._ -Trying to reach more than words, said House-

_Forget it!_ -Cuddy said-

_And you.. Already you forget? ALREADY FORGOT THE KISS THIS JUST GIVE YOU IDIOT?!_ -House said, turning to Cuddy, very angry. Meanwhile, Cuddy took a step back by the way he had spoken-House

-Turning to see Lucas, and then back to the eyes of House says- _Maybe, at the end of it all.. It was.._ -Sigh- _It was a bad idea to come, House. And you,_-turns to Lucas- _too. Happy night. Goodbye._ -Giving steps back and closing the door-

-We both outside pushes Lucas House, and walking to his bike and says- _"You know the end of it was a bad idea"_-trying to do an imitation of Cuddy-

-Lucas says- _You're a fool, and I also. For join your silly fighting game._

_By God..._ -Says House- _You sound like Cuddy!_ -He hops on the back, starts and goes. Lucas does the same. Unlike that... House returns-

_DIIIING... DOOOOONG!_ -She heard a male voice, while Cuddy was about to turn off the lights and go to sleep-

_What .. Now what, House?_ -Cuddy said while would door. House no second thoughts, no one! Cuddy grabs hip with one hand and with the other, her face and kisses her. Lisa try not separated nor refused to kiss him. Stepping back, and House closing the door behind them, crossing the hall so... kissing, until they came to the room of Cuddy. So... Cuddy, not open the door but got his hand on the knob and House stops the kiss- _What... now do not want to 'talk'?_ -Said House- _Do not laugh.._ -Separating Cuddy-Iiii.. -Cuddy facing the floor- _I seriously wanted to talk to us.. you, Rachel and..._ -Now, looking at the ceiling- _I. But you.._ -She sighed and cleared his throat- _but you come here, after two or more hours to blame me for a kiss.. LUCAS FOR A KISS THAT GAVE ME._ -Later repented for yelling, because Rachel was asleep and did not want to get up- _Well... not want to sound rude but..._ -House interrupted- _but want me to go, is not it? Okay.._ -Nodding- _I will._ -Walking down the hallway to get to the door, Cuddy was behind him to open and close the door- _You think you can steal or why you come after me?_

_No._ -said Cuddy, seriously-

_Then.._ -House says, pausing, watching back-

_Something called 'kindness'._ -Cuddy responds, with a smile on his face-

_Interesting, Lisa._ -House, also gives a half smile as he left-

-During the walk the bike House, Cuddy tells House- _Do not forget to go to the hospital tomorrow._

_Yeah, yeah.. if, as is!_ -Responds House, somewhat disinterested by what he had said, but then remembered that... -

_See you tomorrow, Greg._

Tomorrow Cuddy back for a few days before going to their long awaited holiday ... without it. But in those days, would not prevent anyone disturb Cuddy.

**_Continued..._**

* * *

_First of all... after nothing! LOL _

_Greetings all._

_GBY'All xoMsP_


	5. As an Adventure at Sea

This FF based on the series of House, MD. The story begins before the episode 'Bombshells', ie here House and Cuddy are dating. Related persons, almost all of the series, **which does not belong to me but to David Shore, creator and producer.**

_Thanks to those who read & those who leave reviews. :D And I'm not teasing you all! hehehe_

_ Enjoy..._

* * *

I was going to PPTH Cuddy and House who was behind her, but she had not noticed. House grabs her hand and kisses him on the mouth, one of those passionate kisses but she did not protest even if they had the attention of all who were there, because as Wilson 'moment House' unethical, but House ethics did not exist, so I had to get the 'Cuddy bad' for the 'time House'.

-Letting go hand House- _Good morning, Dr. Cuddy._ -Crossing her and walking towards the elevator-

-Cuddy unexpected kiss by smiling and greeting- _Good morning, Doctor House. How do you sleep?_

_With your eyes closed._ -Responds House, opposite the elevator with Cuddy at par sarcastically-

_I..._ -Grinning Cuddy-

-House breaking-_ right, but the pillow can not replace your curves._ -Wink-

-Cuddy smiles and the two enter the elevator, and she asks- _What do you think that I go away?_ -Turns around to see him-

_Hmm.._ -Thinking- _I do not know, I guess one day I would go to.._ -Watching the elevator door and not her- _you gonna realize, that I am like the sea and your an adventurer, that some time open your eyes and realize that.. "The Love Boat" there are good things said this Buuuuuuuut_ -up- _also more bad things._

_You mean.. to.._

-House interrupts- _I do not mean anything, I'm saying..._

_Look _-Cuddy interrupting, but seriously look at me then turns to see House- _I do not regret being with you, ie possibly be mean but no matter..._

_You say that now. Then say "House's House" and..._ -Says House, now looking toward the door of the elevator-

-Cuddy, it seems, it seemed a good idea to 'see the door', so I was doing the same- _not embarrass me, okay?_

-House did not answer but nodded. And 'din' Cuddy had reached its destination, so House turns to see waiting any response or a farewell.. SOMETHING! But he did not say anything, then she came out and when he came out, and the doors were closing said- _Goodbye, Dr. Cuddy _-not that she did not want to answer, just that when I turn the doors were closed-

-House, was in the office with his 'dear little dolls', or at least that the call when he was entering the office, question-_What do we have today?_ _Something big, small.._ _Lupus not because _-Masters approaching, and winking with a sarcastic smile, and says- _it's never lupus, sweety._

_We have nothing._ -Chase said-

_Do not be jealous_ -Responds House- _I love you too, and your accent._

-Foreman- _But I'll see if I can get something in ER_ -(or Emergency). Foreman rising from his chair, and House agreed to come out-

_Well, I mean, do we have the day off?_ -Said Taub-

_No! _-House-

_So what do we do?_ I ask Chase-

_Your nothing._ -Referring to Chase- _and neither do you, Dr. M. but your 'gigolo by accident', make me coffee._ -Crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair-

Buuuut..

_No buts._ -Said House- _And then you can go and them._ -Then, Masters and Chase get up and leave. Taub gives the House coffee cup and leaves. House is over coffee and decides to go with his friend at the door says- _Toctoc Rapunzel, pull your hair so you can upload_

_Spend House._ -Responds Wilson, seeing where he was writing leaves. Meanwhile, House was looking to see if James had food, then a puzzled question-Wilson Looking for something in particular-_ do not want my help?_

_Thanks, but no thanks. Well, just out of curiosity.. If you were 'an oncologist who returns with his first ex-wife, after a thousand divorces' Where you would keep the food?_

_I..._ -Laughs Wilson, opening a drawer and then another, turning to see not bring House- _No today, House. But go to Cuddy, she gives you something._

_No thanks. She brings those plants .. That sucks!_

_Well, I'm not the mother of House_ -Cuddy Tells Wilson, as he closed the door- _and.. you_ -pointing to House who was lying on the sofa you should eat healthier.-

_Yes, Dr. Cuddy, go ahead._ -House said sarcastically-

_Perhaps you should not be looking for a case or clinic?_ -Question somewhat annoyed Cuddy-

_Oh, Mommy... Quiet!_

_If you do not meet your hours..._

-House interrupts- _Okay, okaay, okaaaaay.. By God, one can not rest quiet here. Also I came here because I called Jimmy._ -Rising from the sofa-

-Then Cuddy, Wilson turns to- _I do not know what you're talking about._ -Wilson said-

_Well! The truth is that Wilson did not want to be alone, poor him._ -House said, pouting-

_Well, Wilson want..._

_Well..._ -House, as always, interrupting and walking to the door I go.-

-Cuddy stared at him, and Wilson was the House Spoken- _Bye, have a nice day with these patients that many love._

_Thanks, "James" _-the latter, imitating or trying to imitate Cuddy-

_Well, actually, I did not know I was going to say with House here. But come to ask, I know._ -Cuddy, covering her face with her hands and then, leaning back in his fist he had placed his elbow on the Wilson's table-

_You came? Talking about him?_ -Wilson said, while Cuddy nodded Why not go with him and talk-

-Cuddy- _Because he will say, 'Oh, no. Right now I have no time 'or go and leave me talking to myself.. and.._

-Wilson interrupted-I understand that, and your own experience too. And everyone who ...

Wilson-Cuddy interrupts-I get it, Wilson! And smile the two-

_Well ... I'm going to try to talk to Mr. "selfishness walker"_-Getting up from his chair and both Wilson opens the door-_Thanks, Wilson._

_And, finally, the trip will go with you?_ -Question-Wilson

-A what Cuddy responds with a small smile- _When I went, I ran into him in the elevator and talk but asked what he thought to which he replied "I am like the sea and your an adventurer, that some time open your eyes and realize that.. 'at sea' are good things but also bad things ", you know, James? That was not the answer I wanted, even if I knew it would be something like that, but I was going to invite and.._ -Sigh- _I think now I want to take out of shame or be the 'bad boy' of PPTH._ -A Cuddy, was almost in tears and hugs Wilson. And House that was gone, I was going to go in elevator and turns to see them, but keep walking. Meanwhile, Cuddy's phone rang and she surprised by who was calling, and Wilson asked, Who is it? -

**_Continued..._**

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked .. : D Comments, good or bad, I agree._

_Greetings, _

_xoMsP_


	6. As an Adventure at Sea Part II

This FF based on the series of House, MD. The story begins before the episode 'Bombshells', ie here House and Cuddy are dating. Related persons, almost all of the series, **which does not belong to me but to David Shore, creator and producer.**

_Thanks for the reviews... Enjoy. :D_

* * *

_The call is... Lucas._ -Answer Cuddy, away from the arms of Wilson that had taken over his little slump-

-Wilson speaks, after Cuddy looked at the screen of your cell- _answer, or why not die right?_

_Well, it's..._ -Wilson takes the phone and pressed the green button, the cell passes Cuddy- _¿Lucas? Hello, how are you?_ -As she walked away and say goodbye to hands of Wilson-

_Hello Lisa_ -is heard on the phone- _Well thank you. And you, How you been?_

_Right._

_Well, I'm calling to invite you to lunch. Can you?_

-Cuddy, House thought if would be angry and would know more, much more- _Well, ehmmm..._

_Come on, Lisa. Hospital head a little, and bring to Rachel. To greet. Do you accept?_

-Cuddy not so sure, but Luke was a friend- _Well, all right._

_Do I spend it for you?_ -Lucas question-

_No, I was going home and then bring Rachel met in the cafeteria that is one block from the hospital. Okay?_

_Okay._ -Answer, somewhat excited, Lucas-

Meanwhile, at the clinic of Dr. Gregory House listening to the radio, but I did something wrong. The song went said: _"When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
So much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up _-The first thing I thought was in Cuddy, when ... -

_And when you're needing your space to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting.. To see what you find " -_He thought that perhaps Cuddy needed his space travel. That he should give her space, not because he deserved every woman who was with him deserved not to leave, as he deserves wine taster try one of more than 30 years-

_Well_ -thought House- _"embitter the day time."_ -Out of the room with some leaves and says- _Dominika Petrova _-turning to see all sides-

_Here._ -Raise your hand a beautiful woman-

-To which House tells- _Pass._ -Opening the door for her to go first, he did so then shut the door and talk- _Well, then ... What do you have?_ -Watching the leaves, leaving them on a table that was there, as he sat on his stool with wheels and grabbed her stethoscope blue, combined with his eyes because he said when purchased, to hear her pulse-

-She, already on the table, said- _I have a pain here, touching in the abdomen._ -When House looked up to where she had her hand-

_Okay._ -Responding House, approached to play and felt- _Have you swallowed a ball?_ -House said sarcastically-

_What?_ -Dominika said, getting up from the couch of a jump-

-House laughing- _Just kidding, you just have to inject it._ -Writing a prescription and then handing it-

_Okay. You are a good doctor._ -Trying to flirt with House-

_Something like that. But without competition, we would_ * 3-celled organisms Pretending back to his stool with wheels- _Good..._

_Thank you._ -Dominika said walking toward House and try to kiss her lips but House pulled back. Then she left the clinic blushing almost running. House surprised, thinking it was still standing not let me kiss, ie, pfft! Go! by Cuddy? She should be embracing his dear friend "James Wilson" but for me, it would also be in the list of "ex's of J. Wilson: The Book" at the end of this guffawed at 'The Book 'You are very great thought. He imagined Dominika, Lisa Cuddy and him in a video with the song Womanizer. It further river. -

_Well _-said, leaving the room and closing behind him- _already finished_ -I says seeing a nurse, and this he turns to look, too- _you see, and your boss says I do not come to consultations._

-In the cafeteria, ready to Cuddy and Rachel Lucas invitation-

_Well, my love. You want a drink whi..i..le_ -Lucas coming-seeing-

_Hi, Lisa_ -kissing her on the cheek- _Hello, little Rachel _-charging and uploading it wanting to make 'small plane' with her, then kiss her. -

-Cuddy sighed, and thought, done that many times with Rachel House, but, on the contrary, is jealous.. is selfish, that is. Anyway...- _Hello Lucas!_ -Giving a smile

Well .. How long are you here? Lucas-Question-

_Not.. Not long ago, we just got here._ -She said with a small smile-

_Okay._ -Lucas said, giving a smile also has two-

-A man came to take the order- _What do you want to eat? -_I ask-

_Ehmmm.. good _-Lucas watching Cuddy- _do not know they want them, but I want some fries and a small salad, and a strawberry milkshake. Thank you._

_I only want the salad. And an orange juice. Thank you. And you my love?_ -Asking_ Rachel_- _Ehmm.. good for her as he did. Thank you._ -Giving a smile to the waiter-

_Well, Lisa _-Lucas seeing- _how you been? Go miracle House not followed._

_House, House, House!_ -Screaming excited, Rachel-

_Yes, my love._ -Cuddy said as she hugged Rachel- _Hmm.. Well, he..._ -Seeing Lucas- _he doesn't know I'm here._ -Replied sincerely, Cuddy-

-Lucas surprised, talk- _At the moment, you know, I am a researcher but he is not far behind._ -Presuming he said- _But I'm better than him, though. In something had to beat. Right?_

Cuddy smiled- _Yes, he is good finding out things. But when are interesting._ -Both laugh. And Cuddy could not believe he was talking about her boyfriend with her exprometido with a calm that House did not. Since both silent, thought Cuddy: I'm an idiot, first because I agreed to come and tell House, second because I'm doing comparisons when I told House, no matter how early it was him. Although honestly, if matter but love him but he also loved his daughter. -

The food had arrived so I started eating. We then talked a bit but among all Cuddy told Lucas:_ I feel bad for fighting with House, for a trip that I will make with Rachel._

_And he will not, which is why he is angry. Right?_

-Cuddy nodded. I was not sure if it was good to talk about it with Lucas but Wilson would say to House and by the time, Lucas was a good idea. - If. -Cuddy looked at his cell, and realized that I was done, for 5 min., Your lunch, so he started to leave- _Lucas, Thanks for inviting me to eat, but I must go._ -He stood up with Rachel in his arms, and so did Lucas. They parted with a kiss on the cheek and went Cuddy. -

-Rachel Cuddy had left with Marina, at home. And in the PPTH, in his office, reviewing and signing some documents. But he decided to go to the hospital cafeteria for a coffee- _"If anything saves us from death, at least save us the love of life,"_ -said a male voice poetically, in the ears of Cuddy, stealing her attention and turning-

_Pablo Neruda?_ -Cuddy asks, with a smile-

**_Continued..._**

* * *

_* The House is listening song I Will not Give Up - Jason Mraz._

_* By the way, 'Dominika' if Dominika. Only, here is the Ukraine, but have permission to stay in USA without a 'fake wedding'._

_* 3: In the series, he tells House Cuddy in her office, fleeing 'teams' (when hired many Doctors / as to eventually remain Taub, Thirteen and Kutner), in the fourth season ._

_If you have ideas, and you want to share. Feel you free._

_Greetings, Thanks for reading... :D_

_GBY'all_

_xoMsP_


	7. The beginning of Hurricane

**This FF series House, MD-based. The story begins before the episode 'Bombshells', i.e. here House and Cuddy are boyfriends. Related persons, almost all of the series; which does not belong to me but to David Shore, creator and producer.**

Thank you for the reviews... Enjoy it. :D And yes, my English is wrong! I know.. I know! BUT If somebody want help me.. I really appreciate!

* * *

_So._ -It answers House - _because, "you and I had to just love us, with all confused, with men and women, with the land that implements and educates the carnations."_

-Cuddy thought ' now becomes romantic because - _who told you?_ -Trying to make eye contact-

_Of which you speak?_ -Question House, knew what it meant. Wilson had told him that Lucas had called it, then if not lunch at the hospital then, was with the imitation of Sherlock.-

-House standing on par with her, and she angry, whispering said -_ you know what I mean!_

_I don't know what you speak._ -He said House grasping an apple pie-

-Then Cuddy grabs the foot and tosses it to a side- _was Wilson, right?_ -Cuddy arrived at the peak of your anger and yelling almost repeats - _was WILSON, right? ANSWER ME, HOUSE!_ -Seeing staring eyes, only that House be it shifted, sometimes.-

-House didn't know if telling the truth or lying, total worldwide is lying, or not so?. But peacefully, something rare in him, he replied - _we are going to your Office and talked beyond, is it okay?_

_Now.. you want to talk?_ -Responded Cuddy almost pulling your Inbox - _is not when you want!_ -said Cuddy, while it topped with House and came out of the cafeteria. I had to blow off steam, sometime had to do it and she knew that this was going to happen; House enteraría, not so fast as a step, but you imagine; only that, in his thinking, wasn't it that screamed. Nor to a scandal at the Hospital, because that is not of a Dean. She, without realizing it, travel was already entering his Office, sat down on his couch and slowly was lying, crying.

-House had also gone to his Office, but decided to leave a while ' to visit the Mr. Talebearer - According to Cuddy-' then turning to the Office of his friend when the elevator doors open and in the corner was a girl-do Rachel? -Question, while the small Cuddy running did him - _and... do Marina? Where are you?_ -Rachel hugged him his left leg and said House - you know, watched - _Come here!_ _your mom says that I am an irresponsible. Are we going to see how he responds to this, Okay?_

-They were expected to return the lift when sale Marina, then speaks - _Dr. House! Rachel!_ -Marina sigh relieved. By stretching the arms for upload to Rachel, but she refused and said - _I want to House._ -Making pots and turns to see a House, so does Marina, in exchange for House that he looked at the door of the Office of his friend, then reacting - well, you know something Marina, I stay with the brat. To say, with the girl.- _Your..._ - doing rare things with their hands - _free day_. -Rarely, smiling -

-Marina smiles - _thank you, Doctor House. But you should go with Dr. Cuddy, because that is why we are here, Rachel wanted to see his MOM. Truth Rachel?_ -The small Cuddy, had his finger in his mouth and House sack it and charge it, speak - _well, now we will go with it. Peeeeeeeeeero, should I go with a Wilson is something important._ -It wasn't important, but neither wanted to share the elevator with someone more long enough with Rachel, he thought - _AAAAANND... Don't say anything to Cuddy, nor to have to say goodbye. Okay?_ -Squinting eye, and walking was the Office of James Wilson.

_Look who's here, Rachel. It's the uncle Wilson!_ -Says House, lifting up Rachel to give to Wilson-

-Wilson raises the hand- _Hi Rachel!_ -Excited-

-Then House sits and says Rachel in the arms of Wilson - _House... House..._ -With a small smile. Then Wilson gets up to go back to the little girl. House annoying but rises, hugs her and say - _thank you, Wilson. You were not helpful._ -Leaving the Office and closing the door, turns to see it - _but I will now go to disturb the "careless mama"_ - smiling -

_Do not do that, she hate you more. Much more than what already makes it now, because the nurses speak and..._ - medium by lifting his hand, wanting to do things with his hand-

_Say, what you want to say. We will visit, really, Rachel?_ -Turning to see her, and she nodded her head- _well, James. Less talk, more visits._ -Walking towards the elevator and shouting said - _goodbye._

**In the meantime...**

_Hello sweetie!_ -House tells to Cuddy. Already in the Office-

_House_ - she says, lifting the sofa with a somewhat of dream-

_How are you? I apologize for making you angry..._-Cuddy not leave it finish, and gave him a passionate veeeeeeery Kiss -

_Don't talk, just let yourself go._ -Said Cuddy-

- And Cuddy I hear the voice of Rachel Mommy.. mommy..-

House does not leave that opened eyes, continued kissing and said _you just let yourself go... with me._ Not stopping only to media talk, in the kiss-

_Hmmm..._ -Said Cuddy, is wanting to remove a House from the top -

- And House said Cuddy... _Cuddy..._-

-House her again Kiss -_ Hmmm... House!_ -Now, pushing it and she rose but he saw no Rachel - _do and Rachel?_ -Ask a House, but he was already behind her kissing her neck-

...

STOOOP IT! -He said Cuddy, waking up with House and Rachel sitting on the bedside table that was at the same sofa. Realizing that the foregoing only it had been a dream, it was very nice to be real. Seeing those beautiful blue, and captivated eyes of the House look, sigh-

_Anything, were you dreaming with me?_ -Said, squinting, House. With Rachel on his lap.-

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_She will tells him.. She will not tells him... Who knows!_

_This short, isn't it? : S good, but is that... You should let the emotion._

_So... What do you think? I change of translator!_

_But.. I want learn your opinion so!_

_Greetings, xoMsP_


	8. U make me smile Also, angry

This FF based on the series of House, M.D.. The story begins before the episode 'Bombshells', i.e. here House and Cuddy are dating. Related people, almost all of the series; **which does not belong to me but to David Shore, creator and producer.**

_I know, I've taken too long. = / But study and uff... It is my last year. Anyway, thank you for the reviews... Not angry w/me. I hope you enjoy this. :D_

* * *

-Cuddy smiling, and holding Rachel to embrace it - _HA!_ -A nervous smile and uncomfortable - _I do not know of what you speak._

_- Well, then don't bother you tell us..._ -Taking Rachel's arms to place it on the couch, right on par with it - _to us about your dream. Right, Rachel?_ -While he went up his feet to the bedside table and the girl climbed into the lap of House and leaned back in his chest-

-Then Cuddy sat alongside them, and turns to see a House that moments ago looked it-_ well... Hmmm. Was not with you, do okay?_

_-Okay... Then?_ -Question, to get something. Because Cuddy had not realize that during sleep had told House, i.e., of course that he knew who was dreaming -

-Cuddy nervous, seeing it was wall and raising her feet to the table -_I said your name, truth? You don't say it, but something tells me_ -flips him, and he smiled. Then she realized that if had said his name-

_-You have erotic dreams... with me_ -said House, flirting -_Huh?_

-Cuddy with a look _-No. I don't._ -nervous _-I don't have them! Not bad. Putting that aside... What your have my daughter?_ -I ask Cuddy -_and besides, it embraces you. And I here_ - already jealous because Rachel was affectionate with House _-as if it were a pole._

_-Maybe you're._ -He said House, smiling both-

-Cuddy gives him a small kiss on the cheek _-Yes... but in the dream your ego wasn't so great _-making eye contact - _you apologize._

_-Am I which should apologize?_ - Cuddy nodding _- when was you that started to scream?_

_-Well..._ - part House was right, thought Cuddy -_ good point. But you're still..._ -_an idiot_ said moving her lips and not producing any sound. House said nothing, then Cuddy followed - _and well... What do you do with my daughter? Do you want to do experiments with it, or...?_

-House interrupts _- that..._ - smiles - _that is not such a bad idea._

-Cuddy trying to take Rachel, but House embraced her very well - _House!_

_-"House...House" _- making mockery and Cuddy watching it already ready to win another scolding - _You and she _-pointing to Rachel -

_-Is called Rachel_ - interrupts Cuddy-

_-yeah.. Yeaah..._ -Winking and very close to the lips of Cuddy - _You and Rachel... I love so much that much repeated my name._ -Giving a small Kiss but that Cuddy wanted so much that his pulse was wrong, i.e., was beating very fast your heart-

-_Not bad.. Yes, perhaps._ -Laughing in front of him, nervous by as close contact — _but, I repeat, do are YOU_ - touching his chest with his finger index - _with my daughter?_

_-Well, I don't know._ -Cuddy and Rachel had seized hand - _she came running from your house to see me._

_-She does not know the way, is a girl._ -said Cuddy, watching those eyes which she was already a prisoner-

_-I do not appreciate, I teach it when you want to flee from you..._ -He said House, not breaking eye contact with Cuddy - _and your cries._

-Cuddy seeing it and giving a small smile- _House... House!_ -said Rachel standing standing on the couch, in the midst of Cuddy and House. And these last two, laughed-

_-That kind on your part_ - said Cuddy-

_-I know_ - getting close to her, but she got up -_ why would you walk away?_

_-Not me away._ - said Cuddy - _my daughter is here, and... Come on, it's a girl._

_-Will someday understand_ - said House standing up and putting the girl on the sofa- _Rachel, do you mind if we "talk" with your MOM?_

_-House!_ -Said Cuddy-

_-Nope. _- He said Rachel a little bit shyness-

-House grabs Cuddy's hips to bring it closer to him and nervous Cuddy ready to kiss him when he speaks, away - _so seriously thought that he was going to deal with it?_

_-I do not know, you are you... Anything can happen._ -Laughing-

_-She intimidates me._ - said House, sitting on the sofa-

-Cuddy smiling and Rachel is onto his lap -_Is a girl._

-House turn you see - _AHA, you say that but you do not know the plans against yours. Soon you will know them._

_-When... is it... Teen?_ -I ask Cuddy and House nodded his head - _and well..._ -looking at it - _why_ _are with my daughter?_

_-Good... It is not my fault that she has a careless mother, then I as good man, citizen, doctor and blablablabla_ - doing things with your hands -_ I found it and brought it here._

_-It is my problem._ - said Cuddy upset by the "careless mother"-

_-* Is your problem?_ -I ask confused House-

_-Precisely, my problem._ -Said Cuddy as safe, having eye contact - _and... anything, do you do not have work to do?_

_-Well, yeaah... I'm babysitting, it seems..._ - Cuddy got up with the girl in his arms and direct path to the door to open it, signaled you to House's to come out -_ already understood._ -Getting closer to your ear- T_he good thing is that it is time I cried not_ - looking at Rachel - _Thank you for being here_ - as out - _because but I sure she does_.

-Single Cuddy is you was watching, as he was going and thought:_ That idiocy,_ _we went as well and... AAAH! why, by what House?_ Looking towards soil, when she sees the shoes of "someone" -

_**It will continue to...**_

* * *

_* It is a phrase taken from a book._

_Greetings!_

_xoMsP_

_Blessings..._

**_P.D. _**_Do you like it? :D Let me know. Goodnight!_


	9. Fix You

This FF based on the series of House, M.D.. The story begins before the episode 'Bombshells', i.e. here House and Cuddy are dating. Related people, almost all of the series; **which does not belong to me but to David Shore, creator and producer.**

Thank you for the reviews and read. And if the former was very short, I regret that.

The title is because I inspire in the song to write the chapter. Hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

-_Hello.. would say that "because but sure if they do it"? Does it refer to what happened in the cafeteria?_ -Cuddy nodded - _Hi Rachel!_ -Turned to see Cuddy - _you know, do if you want to stay with Rachel while House and you solve their problems?_

-Cuddy smiling sarcastically - _do you think that there is something that solve? Have you ever felt that, when you try to give the best of you, but you can not._ -Cuddy with Crystal eyes - _when you get what you want, but not what you need._ -He chose to enter the Office with Rachel and Cuddy in his arms. Looking eyes and Cuddy crying - _when you feel so tired but you can't sleep._ -Cuddy sitting on the ground and 'he' beside her with Rachel in her arms. Cuddy then placed his hands on his face, wanting to be cover - _when you love someone but it is wasteful. Do you understand that, Wilson?_ -If, the "gossip" was now which consoled her, then Wilson the hug and... Rachel did. Cuddy trying to stop crying, smiling a little for her daughter-

-Still in the arms of Wilson - _needed this, right? Relieve you!_ -Seeing to Cuddy, so she made eye contact he said - _when you're too in love to let it go, isn't it? But, let me tell you Cuddy, if you never try you never know. You will not know much worth follow with House._

-Cuddy was surprised, and away from Wilson - _and then cry because I lost something that I can not replace. House, may be all that is._

-Wilson nodded - _I know, I know it. Peer if you are hurting... do not think that you should do something?_

_-I promise that you I will learn from my mistakes._ -Said Cuddy-

-Wilson nodded. And they stayed there, three for 15 minutes, maybe. Then, Wilson broke the silence - _well, I hope not repent. House... in the background_ - said Wilson, trying to console Cuddy to seeing her eyes - _is good, and you know it_. -Wilson got up, helped to Cuddy and Rachel - _Goodbye._ -Farewell with a big hug for Cuddy-

_-YOU'RE AN IDIOT!_ -Entering the Office of House rude, Wilson said

-Seeing his computer- _Thank you, very gentle on your part. Also, You are._

_-Possibly, I'm it. Buuut you did mourn "the woman you love", just let me tell you something House..._

_-You aren't my mom, Wilson!_ -interrupted House, looking in the eyes of Wilson-

_-Well, you have a case._ -He said Cuddy, entering the Office. House turned to see your computer. Then, Cuddy shot the record in the table, turned around and went out -

_-THAAAAANKS!_ -Quipped House.- _I don't even know if I want to or not, and if she comes and throws it... Thus, as..._

_-Do not say anything, House. You deserve it, and more._ -Wilson said. Even if in part the I had a bit of guilt by the discussion but full credit House take it. House, for its part, said nothing, and only saw when his friend left the Office.-

An acoustic guitar is heard...

_* "Well I guess it would be nice_

_If I could touch your body_

_I know not everybody_

_Have you got a body like you._**-I sang House. Entering the Office of Cuddy-**

_But I've got to think twice_

**-Cuddy flips it to see, he thought: looks so sexy with the guitar -**

_Before I give my heart away_

_And I know all the games you play_

_Because I play them too. _**-Cuddy try to speak, but House continued singing. House was sitting on the coffee table-**

_Oh but I_

_Need some time off from that emotion_

_Time to pick my heart up off the floor_

_And when that love comes down_

_Without devotion_

_Well it takes a strong man baby_

_But I'm showing you the door_

_' Cause I gotta have faith..._

_Baby_

_I know you're asking me to stay_

_Say please, please, please, don't go away_

_You say I'm giving you the blues_

_Maybe_

_You mean every word you say_

_"Can't help but think of yesterday"_

-House stood, and Cuddy talk - _Supposed to what was an apology?_

_-"If you jump, I jump do you remember?"_ - said House -

_-They say that in Titanic, House!_ -Cuddy said. Standing and approaching House-

_-Oouh..._ -House said. And Cuddy, taking a half smile- _Well, a "bird"_ - approached the ear of Cuddy- _was Wilson!_ -She whispered, and smiled, blushes - _You cried..._ -With a pause - _for me._

-Both were making eye contact. She sigh, swallow and he saw toward the side wall right- Weeeell -seeing it was ground, but House lifted the face of Cuddy holding his chin. And returned to sigh- _Yes._

_-And what advise Wilson?_ -I ask House-

_-Why so questions?_ -Ask Cuddy, somewhat confused because it was supposed that he came to apologize, No? -

_-I don't know, just curious... Curiosity_ - House offset look, now seeing the window -_ to know if said that it was better that you leave me._

_-He..._-Said Cuddy trying to make eye contact, until I get it -_ He said that your "at the bottom were good"._

-Average House smiling - _He is a liar, do you know?_ -Winking while Cuddy kissed, then stopped and ask - _And Rachel?_

-Cuddy laughing because House had stopped in only by Rachel? wooow- S_he is with Wilson._

_-But I just talked to Wilson._ -He said House, displaying to Cuddy. And she got nervous, they looked to the eyes. I take your cell phone and call Wilson-

_-Hey, Wilson!_

_-Hey Cuddy! Something happens? _-said Wilson-

_-It happens much, idiot._ -He said House, he heard it because Cuddy had the call on speakerphone.-

_-Hello House, I am glad that you are well, you. Mazel Tov *_

_-Yes, thank you James. Buuut, Rachel is with you?_ -I ask Cuddy, so so scared-

* * *

_If someone asked because in the song there are parts in bold, as well... only is that it will highlight, in case any of you didn't see that it was not part of the song. : D hehe_

_* It is a Hebrew phrase, which literally means "good luck". (If someone doesn't knew it)_

_Thanks for reading... Best regards._

_xoMsP_

_GBY'all_

_**P.D.**__ Do you like it? I want know. :D_

_and I'm so nervious/happy/sad/excited/and every feelings existing to Grey's Anatomy. Someone looks GA? :D #MerDer #McBaby #CalZona #OwenCristina #Jolex 3 :D_


End file.
